¿A SUS ORDENES?
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Que harian los chicos si trabajaran? bueno... esta seria una posible respuesta.


Esta historia comienza no muy lejos de la realidad, y como he leído a nuestras queridas tortugas en miles de situaciones me dije a mi misma….

Mi misma, ¿Por qué ni hacer una historia de los chicos como vives tu vida diaria? Y me conteste a mi misma…. Ok ágamos uno simple ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? No suena nada mal… así que ¿Cómo se comportarían los chicos en un centro de copiado y a las ordenes de la gente?

Bien pues aquí esta la respuesta….

Este es mi primer fic que escribo, espero y sea de su agrado y denme ánimos para subir los que tengo….plisss

…

…

…

…

Un lunes cualquiera exactamente a las 7:30 am.

Kikiriki…. Kikiriki…..kikiriki…

Un molesto sonido de un despertador empieza a despertar a cuatro chicos mutantes que piden cinco minutos más de sueño.

Kikiriki…. Kikirrrrrrrrr….

Un golpe se escucha haciendo que aquel lindo gallito terminara dando su último canto… de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez?-

-M importa un maldito comino tu despertador, estoy harto de despertar con ese maldito sonido siempre – decía malhumorado Rafael.

-También el sonido de gato, el ladrido de perro… la vaca… mmmm ¿Qué mas Dony? – el mas pequeño de los cuatro nunca perdía la oportunidad para hacer sus comentarios.

-Ese es el problema, siempre al despertar parece un maldito zoológico aquí – recoge los pedazos que queda de aquel reloj – necesitaremos otro -

-Y menos mal que el despertador está en la sala – lo mira con burla -¿imagínate si estuviera en tu cuarto?-

Raphael lo mira furioso y un gruñido es lo que obtiene de él.

-Ghhhrrr – se da media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación - ¡date prisa Miguel! –

Miguel voltea a ver algo asustado a Donatello.

-Para la otra inventa un despertador con música clásica –

-¿Clásica… y como para qué?-

-Elemental mi querido colega – le dice con voz intelectual – dicen que la música calma a las bestias, quizás así despierte de mejor humor –

-En otra vida quizás… por que ahora no lo creo – revisaba lo que quedo de su pobre despertador.

-diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis –

-¿Y ahora porque cuentas?-

Miguel señalo una camisa negra que estaba en el sofá de la sala, Donatello mira aquello que apunta su hermano menor, con un gesto de cansancio de dirige a su habitación.

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – se cubre sus oídos con una pequeña risa.

-_¡Leonardo!-_

Miguel sale corriendo y se mete directamente al baño, al cerrar la puerta se escucha el ruido del agua en la regadera, pocos segundos después de nuevo otro grito.

_-¡Esta fría el agua! –_

Donatello sale corriendo directo al patio trasero y comienza a regular la temperatura de otro de sus aparatos para calentar el agua.

-_¿Ya está más caliente? – _de nuevo otro grito.

-_¡Ay.. me quemo! –_

-Ok, eso es un sí – de nuevo sigue regulando aquel aparato - ¿_y ahora? –_

_-¡Perfecto bro,!-_

Donatello sale del patio y camina hacia su habitación pero se detiene al sentir que alguien lo mira, gira lentamente y observa a Leonardo sentado en el comedor desayunando un plato de cereal.

-Esos gritos – hablo serio – les he dicho muchas veces que no griten – dejo su cuchara en el plato – con tanto grito algún día los vecinos se que… -

_-¡Leonardo!-_

Donatello mira de nuevo hacia el sofá y mira la camisa de hace rato.

_-¡Acá esta la camisa negra Rafael!-_

Leonardo le lanza una mirada arqueando la ceja, estaba a punto de decir algo pero…

-_¡Necesito la toalla!-_

_-¿Dónde está la camisa?-_

_-¡Ya voy Miguel!-_

_-¿Qué donde está la maldita camisa?-_

_-¿Qué está en la sala!-_

_-Tengo frio… la toalla! –_

_-¿Por qué esta en la sala?-_

_-¡Ya voy, espérame Miguel!-_

-Leo… -Donatello miro a su hermano.

Leonardo levanto la mano e hizo una señal de que guardara silencio.

-Lleva la toalla y la camisa a Rafael – miro su reloj y levanto la mirada hacia Donatello – tienen veinte minutos para estar listos o los dejare –

-Pero… pero Leo –

-Corre tiempo – sonríe.

Donatello sale despavorido a su habitación, se detiene de golpe y corre de nuevo al sillón toma la camisa negra y corre apresurado se dirige hacia donde Rafael para darle la camisa.

-¿Dónde est….? – y la camisa voló directo a su rostro.

-Ahí esta- habré el pequeño closet y agarra la tan ansiada toalla, se dirige al baño y abre la puerta aventando la toalla sin ningún previo aviso.

Rafael se quita la camisa y mira a Donatello molesto, Miguel sale del baño muy tapado con su toalla y también mira con reproche a su hermano, Donatello los mira serio y habla por fin con apresuro.

-Leonardo nos acaba de dar veinte minutos – frunció el ceño - si no nos dejara -

Como si se tratara de una misión de vida o muerte los tres salen apresurados cada uno a su habitación a terminar de alistarse para su inicio de semana en el trabajo

Un famoso centro de copiado muy solicitado por jóvenes universitarios y maestros de cualquier rango escolar.

En ese tiempo personas y mutantes convivían en plena armonía y ningún ser extraño tenía que ocultarse a la vida humana.

Veinte minutos y treinta segundos después la van salía de la cochera de aquella casa rumbo al trabajo.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que usar uniforme?-

-Ese no es uniforme Rafael, solo es una camisa de trabajo – Leonardo manejaba.

-Es lo mismo – se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada.

-¿De qué te quejas? a mi si me gusta la camisa – la sacude con orgullo.

-Pues… no esta tan mal – se mira su camisa – al menos no se ensucia tanta ropa –

-Eso sí, tienes razón – se acordó de algo repentinamente - ¿Quién termino el trabajo de la maestra chillona? –

-Rafael… te he dicho muchas veces que no te expreses así de la gente – desvió la mirada del camino algo preocupado - ¿Cuál trabajo?-

Donatello y Miguel se miran un tanto alarmados.

-Los libros que dejo antes de cerrar –

-AH…. te refieres a la hora que deberíamos cerrar o a la hora que nos dejaron – pregunto Miguel.

-A la hora que nos dejaron – se volteo un poco de su asiento para mirar bien hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban sus hermanos - ¿Por qué no llega temprano la gente?-

-Rafael – lo llamo Leonardo.

-No lo sé bro, quizás porque algunas veces dejan todo al último –

-Rafael – de nuevo Leo.

-O porque no tienen tiempo – Donatello siempre buscando respuesta lógica.

-Oigan ¿cómo se llama la chica del auto rojo? –

-Rafael –

-A Rafa le gusta una chica… - comenzó a canturrear Miguel.

-Pero que pedazo de…. Vas a ver ahorita que tanto me gusta que – Rafael se incorporo un poco en el asiento de copiloto para iniciar su peque disputa.

-_¡Rafa!-_ levanto un poco la voz el olvidado conductor - ¿Cuál trabajo? –

-Por eso gritas… cielos… me asustaste – se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento.

-Rafael ¿Por qué no me dijiste de ese trabajo? – Detuvo el auto por un semáforo en rojo - tenemos mucho para hoy, debemos tener comunicación en cuestión a los trabajos debemos ser resp….-

-Responsables en las horas de entrega – Rafael imito la voz de Leonardo- relájate Leo, llegando lo acabo yo de volada –

Leonardo lo miro y levanto una ceja, Rafael noto eso.

-Ok, tardare un poco – la mirada de Leo sigue en el – está bien… tu lo terminaras – se cruza de brazos de nuevo – presumido – murmura.

Leonardo sonríe un poco y dirige su mirada al volante, la luz roja cambio a verde, en pocos minutos se encontraban en su lugar de trabajo, ese lugar no era pequeño pero tampoco muy grande, había una copiadora enorme para cada uno, una computadora y engargoladoras, todo un centro de copiado bien armando para las necesidades de los clientes que acostumbraban acudir a ellos.

No tardaron tanto en abrir y encender las maquinas, Donatello siempre era el primero en encender la computadora, Miguel en encender la tv y Rafael en apagarla y encender la radio.

Leonardo reviso trabajo por trabajo e hizo cuatro hileras, tomo una a una y las repartió sobre las cuatro maquinas.

-Bien, ahí está el trabajo de cada uno, y recuerden que.. –

-Debemos ser puntuales a la hora de entrega y atender con una sonrisa – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero Rafael termino singularmente.

-Aun que nos lleve la…-

-Rafael – Leonardo le increpo – ese vocabulario –

-ok… capataz –

Y así fue como comenzaron las labores del día, hasta que llega el primer cliente que se acerca al mostrador con un folder con varios documentos.

-Buenos días – saluda la señora.

-Buenos días – saluda Leonardo - ¿a sus ordenes? –

-Joven, necesito dos copias de cada una, la que tenga por los dos lados la quiero así igual y que me queden en el mismo orden –

-Si… en un momento se las doy – toma aquel folder y se dirige a su máquina.

-En un momento se las doy – Rafael arremedo a Leonardo haciendo que Donatello y Miguel rieran un poco.

Leonardo miro por sobre su hombro y suspiro resignado "ya van a comenzar".

Llega el segundo cliente igual se recarga en el mostrador, Donatello esta vez se acerca a él.

-¿A sus ordenes? –

-Joven, necesito con urgencia este libro –

-¿Para cuándo lo necesita? –

El cliente lo mira algo desesperado.

-Lo quiero esperar –

Donatello observa aquel libro de 158 páginas con algo de terror y con una gota de sudor en la frente lo mira algo temeroso.

-¿Podría dejármelo al menos una hora?-

-No, escuche joven ese libro me lo presto un maestro y lo tengo que entregar en un rato mas… así que lo espero.

Donatello tomo aquel libro y lo hojeó nuevamente.

-Entonces lo espera –

-A si es – y tomo asiento en los banco para los clientes.

Don, agarra aquel libro y se dirige a su máquina, cuando pasa al lado de Rafael este lo llama.

-Don, le hubieras dicho que no… es muy pronto – susurro para no ser escuchado - ¿quieres que se queje con el jefe al jefe? – y resignado comienza a copiar aquel libro.

Llega el tercer cliente, esta vez Miguel se acerca.

-¿A sus ordenes? –

-Quiero que me saque copias de estos documentos –

Miguel toma aquel folder, pero el cliente no lo suelta… Miguel pasa saliva y lo mira asustado.

-No quiero que ningún papel se extravié o se altere el orden, y quiero que se note muy bien y sin manchas… son documentos de suma importancia –

-Si… señor -

Miguel toma aquel folder y se dirige con temor a cualquier brisa de aire que pueda hacer que los documentos se tiren, con sumo cuidado comienza a copiarlos.

Rafael los observa a cada uno haciendo lo suyo.

Llega el cuarto cliente.

-¿A sus ordenes? – pregunta Rafael.

Esta vez era una linda universitaria con una libreta un tanto desordenada y algunos garabatos por letra.

-Hola, necesito un juego de copias de aquí hasta – comienza a darle vueltas y vueltas a las hojas – aquí – termino.

Rafael miro aquella libreta como si fuera un bicho raro, ¿de dónde a donde?.

-¿De cuál a cuál? – pregunta confundido.

-De aquí hasta aquí –

Rafael le hace unos pequeños dobles a la libreta.

-Ahora si, ¿Cuántos quieres? –

-Una de cada una –

Rafael se dirige a su máquina cuando de pronto se escucha un timbre.

_-RIIINNNGGGGGG_

Los cuatro se miran al mismo tiempo.

-OH… OH – dijo Miguel.

-Ya vienen – Donatello.

-Prepárense – ordeno Leonardo.

-Estoy listo – Rafael.

Los cuatro miraron el mostrador como si esperaran a un feroz retador ninja que apareciera justo frente a ellos, Rafael apretaba los dientes, Leonardo sudaba, Miguel temblaba y Donatello se preparaba para aquella batalla que duraría cinco minutos… pero que sería mortal, cada hora durante cinco minutos durante todo el día era la misma batalla a muerte.

Leonardo se acerco al mostrador entrego las copias a su cliente, le dio el total en costo y al pagar el cliente retrocedió en alerta total.

-Ya están aquí – Logro hablar rápidamente.

En cuestión de segundo toda la parte de afuera quedo llena de la peor pesadilla de los chicos aquello que tanto temían a lo largo del día… UNIVERSITARIOS….

Leonardo reúne todo el valor que lo enorgullece y se acerca a paso firme a atender.

¿A sus ordenes? –

Los chico s se amontonan algo desordenados y comienzan a pedir y pedir copias, Leonardo usa toda su concentración ninja y mental para poder lidiar con aquello tan poderoso.

Miquel y Donatello se miran mutuamente.

-Fue un honor ser tu hermano – dice Miguel serio.

-Lo mismo digo, es un honor luchar a tu lado – Donatello igual de serio.

Estrechan sus manos y como si enfrentaran la muerte valiente se encaminan al mostrador.

-¿A sus ordenes? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte Rafael que ya había terminado aquella libreta se la da a la chica.

-Aquí tienes, son cinco pes… -

-Me das otro juego igual –

-¿Otro? – la mira confundido - ¿de las mismas? –

-Si, de las mismas por favor –

Rafael molesto toma la libreta y murmurando algo comienza a copiar aquella libreta, ya llevaba algunas páginas copiadas cuando….

-Oye… muchacho – lo llama la misma chica.

-Dime – le dice entre dientes temiendo lo peor.

-Que sean dos por favor – sonríe.

-¿Cómo? – una vena se levanto en su frente.

-Si dos por favor – sonríe de nuevo.

Otra voz se escucha.

-Joven ¿falta mucho con mi libro? – un impaciente cliente.

Donatello que llevaba como cinco libretas en sus manos.

-Un poco más señor –

Otra voz.

-Oye chico… no vayas a perder ninguno de mis documentos ¿entendiste?

-Si, señor… no perderé nada – pobre Miguel llevaba unas hojas de apunte.

Rafael llevaba media libreta ya terminada cuando..

-Amigo…amigo –

El chico voltea la cabeza lentamente de sus ojos se veía un destello de lumbre, quizás algo diabólico.

-Di..me - ¿enojado rafa?

-Me sacas otro juego más por favor – de nuevo sonríe.

-¿Cuántos… en…. Total…? –

-Que sean tres en total – sonríe de nuevo.

Comienza de nuevo.

-Que sean cinco –sonríe – no espera – habla con otros chicos - ya, en total serán ocho –

-¿Segura? –

-Si –

Y comienza de nuevo hasta que..

-Serán nueve en total – sonríe – ahora si ya son todos – mira el reloj – pero date prisa porque nos cierran la puerta y no nos dejan entrar –

Rafael se pura rápidamente sacando rayos y centellas, los chicos terminan sin problemas serios y rápidamente se despeja el área de universitarios.

Nuestro rafa está a punto de terminar cuando de pronto.

-Amigo… amigo –

Rafael voltea con ojos de furia controlada.

-¿otro..juego..mas..? –

-No, en la siguiente hora vengo por las copias, ya pronto cierran la puerta, de cualquier forma las necesito hasta la otra clase, al tiro vuelvo, anota mi nombre

Carolina… a la siguiente hora vuelvo, bye.

Los otros chicos lo miraron preocupados, no hubo gritos, no insultos, no pobre maquina golpeada, no saco la metralleta… nada ¿quizás ya maduro el chico?

Deja la libreta un momento y se dirige al baño, los demás solo lo siguen con la mirada, a los pocos segundos la pared tiembla un poco y algo de polvo cae del techo,

Los clientes que quedaron se asoman afuera un tanto asustado pensando que quizás era un temblor repentino.

Al salir del baño se notaba más relajado.

-¿Más tranquilo Rafael? – pregunta Leonardo.

-Más descansado yo diría – se dirige a su máquina y mira al mostrador.

Otra chica linda al mostrador y tras de ella algunos maestros, Donatello y Miguel seguían ocupados con sus clientes anteriores, asi que los únicos libres eran Rafa y Leo, se miran decididos y resignados se acercan a paso firme y al unisonó se escucha de los dos chicos.

-¿A sus ordenes?-

…………………..

…………….

……………………

Ok, espero y haiga sido de su agrado espero cualquier crítica y abucheo, pero gane una pequeña apuesta con AXELFENIX que me reto a escribirlo en una hora

Así que cualquier error ortográfico pido disculpas ya que estuve atendiendo gente mientras escribía y escuchando las burlas de axel ¿Cómo me salió? Solo dios sabe…..

No quería que perdiera con Axel y solo me queda hacer el baile de la victoria y decir …… GANE….

ESPERO SUS REVIW…. Este no debía ser el primer fic que subiría pero me retaron y debo defender el honor de las chicas…. Ya que dijo Axel que a una chica no se le puede ocurrir un fic tan de pronto y aquí esta… así que chicas ganamos esta…..

Pronto tendrán noticias mías en otro fic…

Nota adicional: universitarios…. Los queremos mucho ;)

No es mala onda para ustedes es solo que de algo me tenía que agarrar… cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia ;)

Porfis digan si les gusto o no y sobre todo si sirvo para esto..

Gracias.

-


End file.
